Honba Geki
(Midfielder) (Defender) |number = *5 *4 (Chaos) |element = Fire |team = *'Prominence' *'Chaos' *'Eisei Gakuen' |seiyuu = Hirai Yoshiyuki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha |debut_anime = Episode 056 Episode 014 (Ares)}} Honba Geki ( ), also known as Bomber (ボンバ, Bonba), is a defender for Prominence and later for Chaos. In the alternate timeline of Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin he is a midfielder for Eisei Gakuen. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"A fiery, powerful fighter known for his distinctive headband."'' Appearance Honba is big, tall and slightly fat. His body suits his position as a defender. He has long blonde hair and teal eyes. The upper side of his face is shadowed. He also wears a blue headband. Plot He first appears in episode 56 with Chaos where they announced their match against Raimon to be held within 2 days in Teikoku Gakuen's stadium. During the match, Bomber played for the sake of Prominence to win, as they wanted to prove they were the strongest team of Aliea Gakuen. Because of this, Bomber did not work together with the members of Diamond Dust. Despite this, Chaos quickly took an immense lead over Raimon. It was till the moment Kidou found out how to break through the rhythm of Chaos, that the failure in their teammwork became visible. Raimon was able to pull back a huge variety of goals, though it wasn't enough to even the score. After Burn and Gazel showed them that they should work together, Bomber formed a terrifying double defense with Gokka with their hissatsu techniques, Frozen Steal and Ignite Steal. They were able to stop Gouenji and Aphrodi's attacks completely. Aphrodi however, saw a gap between the two moves, and kept trying to use that gap to launch a new attack. However, as he was unable to use the gap properly, Aphrodi was injured by the moves. Shortly after this, the match was interrupted by Gran. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Bomber, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': The universe's strongest confidence (宇宙最強の自信) *'Player': Dada *'Player': Tsutsumi Tomo *'Manual': Head Bazooka After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3240 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Bomber, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from Chaos at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Photo': Brazier (火鉢の写真, taken in the Sengoku era) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1400 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Bomber, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from The Genesis at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Topic': Accessories (アクセサリーの話題, obtained at Odaiba's central square) *'Topic': Own Commitment (独自のこだわりの話題, obtained in Shindou's house) *'Topic': Powerful People (パワフルな人の話題, obtained in Raimon's gym) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * ---- Chaos form * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * }} Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Chaos Angel' *'Fire Spark' *'The Fires' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Atlanters' Trivia *His position changed to midfielder in the Chrono Stone game. Navigation fr:Ben Blowton Category:Ares characters Category:Original series characters